The Keys to Harmony
by intricate-bindings
Summary: 15 years after the mane 6 sacrificed themselves to save ponykind, a new generation of ponies are living in Ponyville. When a new and unheard of evil emerges, can the strangers band together? Will Celestia's light or Luna's darkness lead the way?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here it is! My friend's OCs and mine all rolled into one fic. I've been working on this for a long time. It took me three weeks to get everything together, make sure people liked their OCs, approved of the plot...THREE WEEKS. But it's worth it. I love this story and can't wait to keep working.**

15 years ago, 6 ponies named Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity had used the power of the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord and restore peace throughout all of Equestria. Discord, now stone, was trapped in a prison deep beneath Celestia's castle. Every year, the anniversary of the ponies' bravery was celebrated with a fireworks display over Ponyville and a ball. On the first anniversary, a statue had been erected in Ponyville where the ponies had fallen. It was a spectacular likeness of the six, with manes that seemed to flow in the wind and elegant poses that reflected the true beauty of the ponies that had died for their kingdom.

Ponyville had long since evolved, gaining several new families of ponies and shops. A nightclub had opened up, and even more electronics had been introduced. Ponies had adapted, keeping the environment safe alongside the new inventions. The ponies' friends kept their legacy alive, spreading what the ponies had stood for throughout Equestria. The Carousel Boutique remained open, Sweetie Belle deciding to take after her sister. Applebloom began helping on the farm despite her young age, and Scootaloo took to the skies more often than before, aching to make rainbows as grand as her hero Rainbow Dash had once done.

The Elements, however, died with the ponies. The powers of the Elements of Harmony were no longer usable, and, with luck, they would never need to be used again. Princess Celestia promised once again to keep peace with all ponies. Peace swept the kingdom. Ponies relaxed, knowing that danger would never come and that the Elements would never be necessary again.

But, as ponies grew and evolved, so did Equestria. And so did the dangers that had never emerged before.

oOo

"No, no, Disco, that's a C major," Singaling said to her friend, stabbing a hoof on the song sheet.

"No, it's not," Discolicious insisted, shaking her head so her bright blue and pink mane whipped back and forth. "I swear to you, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

Singaling groaned, face-hoofing. "Look. How long have I been studying music?"

Disco sighed. "Ever since you were a filly, I know," she groaned. "I don't need you to tell me over and over again."

"Disco, you mix, I write. That's how this works!" Singaling cried, throwing her arms out. "That's how we run this club. Ponyville is expecting us to bring great music to them every night. We can do anything as a pair. Just…let me handle this part."

"Fine," Disco grumbled.

She went back to her turntables and turned up the volume. Music thundered through the club, shaking the floor.

"Hey!" Singaling yelled. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

Somehow Disco heard her over the noise and inched the volume down. "Sorry," she grumbled. "It's not my fault somepony's ears can't handle the PAR-TAY!" She swiveled her hips and waved her hooves in the air, then played a sound effect from the turntable. "WOOH!"

Singaling sighed and returned to the music, shuffling through the sheets again. She frowned.

"Hmm…should the strobes flash on a 2-beat or a 4-beat? Disco, can you come help me with this?"

"I thought you didn't want my help," Disco sniffed. "I'm busy."

"Doing what? Playing around with sound effects is not busy. Come help me."

"Fine," Discolicious grumbled, walking from the turntable to the bar, where Singaling was sitting. "What's the problem?"

"Everything!" Singaling wailed, throwing the pages up into the air.

"Woah!" Disco panicked. She dove for the sheets, landing on the floor. "Ow….Why'd you do that?"

"Because everything is so _wrong_," Singaling cried. "I can't get the beat right. Or the placement of the strobe lights. Or where our dancers will be. NOTHING IS GOING RIGHT! NOPONY WILL FORGIVE ME IFI DON'T GET IT RIGHT!"

"They will, and they won't need too," Disco said gently. "You'll do fine."

"_THE PLACEMENT ISN'T RIGHT!_"

"The placement is fine!"

"It is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

"IT IS!"

At that moment, every light in the club decided to short out, plunging the ponies into total darkness.

"Really, Disco?"

"What did _I _do?"

"You probably played the music so loud it drained all the energy. Do you know how to change a light bulb?"

"What's a light bulb?"

"Now I have to fix this too?" Singaling groaned. "Do you know any mechanics that'll give us a discount?"

"I don't know any mechanics in general," Disco said glumly.

Singaling groaned again. "Fine. I'll go and find one." She started to get off her chair, then stopped, still unable to see. "Wait….Do you know where the door is?" she asked tentatively, her wings flapping nervously. The breeze blew Disco's mane back.

"No. Can you see it?"

"We're in total black, Disco. How am I supposed to see it?"

"Um…" Discolicious thought. "I don't know?"

"Hold on a sec, I think I found – GOD DAMN IT!"

A large bang followed, followed by a clatter of metal on metal.

Singaling groaned from the floor. "Ow."

"Sing? Are you okay?"

"I just fell off my stool, you idiot. Of course I'm not okay."

"Oh…sorry," Disco apologized, managing to help her friend off the floor even in the dark. "And the door's the other way."

Singaling stumbled to the door and pushed it open, squinting in the bright light. After being in a darkened club all day, the bright and cheery sun could be hell on her eyes, but she didn't want to wear sunglasses all day like her best friend did. She was Singaling, the most fashionable Pegasus in all of Ponyville. She didn't need sunglasses.

After wandering around Ponyville looking for a mechanic (and batting her eyelashes at a few boys she thought looked capable), she found herself outside the Sugarcube Corner._ Why don't I treat myself today?_ she thought, pushing open the door. _I deserve it, wandering around in this heat._

"Hi, Chocolate, Torrent," she said tiredly as she entered.

The brown pony looked up from the black pony she was serving over the counter and smiled. "Singaling! I didn't know you would be dropping by today."

"Neither did I," Singaling said. "What's up, Torrent?"

The Pegasus looked up at her with sad eyes while Chocolate Swirl busied herself behind the counter. "Nothing much," he said quietly. "I learned a new song on my guitar, and I'm going to show it to Noisy Nickel later."

"You mean show it _Cyanide Angel_ later," Singaling said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

A slow but steady blush spread over Torrent's cheeks. "Well," he mumbled. "It would be all right if she saw it too. It's a really good song."

"Right," Singaling said. "Hey, you good for coffee tomorrow morning?"

"I'm always up for coffee," Torrent said, his eyes brightening. "The usual time?"

"You know it," Singaling said.

"I'll have yours ready when you get there," Torrent said, his wings fluttering in anticipation of flight as he left the shop. "Thanks for the cake, Chocolate Swirl."

"No problem," Chocolate Swirl said, waving to him as he left. "So what brings you by the shop today?"

Singaling observed the glass display case where two batches of fresh cupcakes were sitting. "What're these?"

Chocolate Swirl checked the case as well. "Red Velvet and Chocolate Swirl. That last one is my specialty." She winked. "You interested?"

"Sure," Singaling said. "Chocolate Swirl, please."

Chocolate reached into the case, took out one of the delicious-smelling cupcakes and handed it to Singaling, while the Singaling fished some change out of her saddlebags.

"Thanks," Sing mumbled through the huge bite of cupcake she had just taken. "Mis fiz rully nood."

"What?" Chocolate asked in confusion.

Singaling swallowed and spoke again. "This is really good."

"Oh, I know. You okay? You look a little worried."

"That's what I came in here for, actually," Singaling said, finishing off the cupcake with another bite. "Do you know any mechanics who can fix the electricity in Firelight? And restock the alcohol? Disco broke into the liquor case an hour ago and drank three bottles."

Chocolate Swirl stared.

"What? Disco always does that."

"Drinking at 2 in the afternoon?"

"Yes." Singaling shook her head. "But that's not the point! Do. You. Know. Any. MECHANICS?"

"I do, actually," Chocolate said. "He lives in his own house just outside of Ponyville. His name's Spark, and I swear to you he's the smartest pony you'll ever meet."

"Great," Singaling said, relieved. "I'll go see him right now."

"I'm warning you though," Chocolate cautioned. "He's a little on the...strange side."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't exactly explain it, but when you get there? Don't touch anything."

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine," Singaling said, waving a hoof at her friend. "Thanks for the cupcake. Are you coming tonight?"

"And miss any of Disco's or your awesome mixes? No way," Chocolate said cheerily, all worry disappearing from her voice. "See you tonight!"

oOo

Meanwhile, high above Ponyville, two ponies streaked along next to each other. They were sweeping away the dark, murky clouds that lurked behind the fluffy white ones. They wrangled them together, spinning around the clouds and gradually evaporating them until the sun shone through again.

"Let's take a break," the white pony called to the black pony, and the flapping of their wings slowed, bringing them to a gently stop on a nearby cloud.

Smog wiped her forehead, sweat causing her mane to stick to her fur. "Was that a workout or what? I've never seen so many polluted clouds up here before."

"Well, we don't want the sky to be all smoky for the upcoming celebration, do we?" Cloud Chaser chided. He settled down on his hindquarters. "The big anniversary is coming up."

"I know," Smog said. She sat down next to Cloud Chaser. "It's going to be really great this year."

"Yeah," Cloud Chaser agreed, swatting at a bit of dark cloud that came too close. "They say the fireworks are gonna be in the princess's favorite colors this year."

"That'll look amazing," Smog said, staring out over Ponyville. "Are you excited for the dance after as well?" At this, her red eyes flicked over to him, then snapped back to the view.

"It'll be okay," Cloud said. "It's never particularly exciting for me."

"So you don't have a date yet?"

"Nah." Cloud Chaser waved a hoof at her in dismissal. "I don't need one. Besides, there's no mare I want to ask yet."

"Really," Smog whispered. Her wings visibly drooped. "Okay."

Cloud Chaser looked up at her, worry suddenly etched into his face. "Is something wrong? You're not sick at the height, are you?"

"No," she snapped. "I don't get sick anymore like I did when I was a filly." The awful memories came up and threatened to tip her off the cloud. She inched back from the edge, her normally fearless demeanor shaken.

Cloud Chaser blanched. "Sorry," he said in surprise. "I didn't mean to offend you. You're my best friend, Smog. I just want to make sure you're all right."

Smog sighed. "I'm sorry. I just haven't been in a good mood these days."

"Something bothering you?"

Smog stared down at Ponyville. "You could say that."

Cloud Chaser frowned and scooted closer, draping a wing over her shoulder. "C'mon, tell me. I don't want you to fall out of the sky because you're distracted one day."

Smog fidgeted. "There's someone I…like…"

"Really?" Cloud Chaser's mood brightened as he looked down on his friend, a smile spreading across his face. "That's great! So," he said, nudging her. "Tell ol' Cloud who this stallion is."

Smog's normally dark cheeks flushed, red seeping through her black fur. "Um."

"Smog," Cloud groaned. "You can't leave me in suspense here!"

"Um," Smog repeated, her red eyes shifting back and forth. _Lie lie lie lie lie. No! You can't lie to him! Lying is bad, and he's your best friend! But you can't tell him the truth…._ "Um…Dr. Whooves' son?"

"Oh, Jeremiah? I know him. He's really nice. You've made a good choice, Smog." Cloud Chaser grinned.

"Thanks," Smog murmured, smiling weakly.

"Do you want me too….I dunno, say anything to him?"

"No!" Smog panicked. "You can't!" Her wings flapped in distress, forcing Cloud Chaser to back away. She couldn't be caught in a lie this big.

"All right, I get it," he soothed. "I know how it is, having a crush and all. Don't worry, I won't tell. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Cloud Chaser recited. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Smog grinned. "You didn't need to do that. I have faith in you."

"Yeah, I know," Cloud Chaser said, smiling.

"HEY!" somepony bellowed from bellow.

Cloud Chaser and Smog looked down to find a black pony with a purple mane hovering below them. She was staring up at them, her eyes narrowed against the glare of the sun.

"You need something?" Smog asked, slightly annoyed about having her moment interrupted.

"Do you guys know where to find Spark's place?" the Pegasus asked. "I've been searching for at least half an hour and I still can't find it. My friend gave me phony directions."

"Oh," Smog said, racking her memory. "He's a little past Old Zecora's place, around that gnarled tree."

"Oh, I know that place," the pony said, her ears perking up.

"You do?" Smog asked. She squinted downwards to get a better look at the pony. The pony looked regal, a small crown nestled into her mane, which was piled above her head into an elegant bun. Her tail looked professionally curled, and her pure black coat was gleaming as if it had been recently brushed. _What's a regal pony like this doing looking for Spark? _"Not many Pegasi do."

"Please," the pony snorted. "I know this forest like the back of my hoof. Well, except for this guy's obscure place. I'm sure you do too. You're Smog, right? You clear pollution?"

"Yeah," Smog said in surprise. "And you are?"

"I'm Singaling," the pony said proudly. "I run Firelight with my friend Discolicious."

"Oh, yeah," Smog said. "We go there every Saturday. Don't we, Cloud?" She turned to her friend, who had remained silent throughout the conversation.

Cloud Chaser was staring at Singaling, a strange look of awe and shock on his face. His eyes snapped up to meet Smog's at the question. "What?" He shook his head. "Oh, yeah, we do."

Smog frowned. She didn't like the way he was looking at the club pony. "Are you out of it or something? Pay attention." She turned back to Singaling. "Why're you looking for Spark?"

Singaling grimaced. "Disco was drinking and she turned the music's volume up too loud, shorting out all the electricity in the club. The strobes, the turntables, everything."

"But…you guys will still be open tonight, right?" Cloud Chaser piped up.

"If I can find this Spark guy, than hopefully everything will be up and running." Singaling smiled. "But I know it will. Firelight is always open to anypony."

"That's a relief," Smog said. "We'll definitely be there."

"I hope so," Singaling said. "Thanks for the directions." She flew off towards Zecora's house, her mane staying perfectly in place despite the wind.

Smog turned to her friend and promptly shoved him off the cloud. He jerked, falling for a moment, then his wings spread open and he soared through a nearby cloud. A moment later he reappeared and hovered in front of Smog, glaring.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped.

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't spacing out completely," Smog said calmly. "Looks like you're okay."

Cloud Chaser glared, his eyes narrowing. "Not funny," he snapped.

Smog grinned. "Really? Because I thought it was hilarious."

Cloud Chaser shook his head and flew off through the nearest cloud, Smog following with an eye-roll and a sigh of frustration.

"Hey," Smog called after Cloud, searching for him in the clouds. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Cloud Chaser came into view. "You shoved me off a cloud."

"You have wings," Smog cried. "You would've been fine!"

"But you shoved me off a cloud!" Cloud Chaser yelled back. "That's just something you don't do to anypony."

"But you trust me, don't you?" Smog asked, her brow furrowing. "I mean…"

Cloud Chaser rolled his eyes just as Smog had done. "Of course I do. I'm just miffed that you would decide to push me off a freaking cloud when I was clearly not paying attention."

Smog grinned. "But then it wouldn't be any fun."

"As if that ever stopped you before," Cloud Chaser grumbled. "Really, Smog. Think a little."

She shook her head. "Never. Now let's get the rest of these clouds cleared up before it gets close to opening time for Firelight. I actually want to be one of the first in line this time."

"You always want to be first," Cloud Chaser said.

"You know me so well," Smog teased, shooting downwards to snatch a black cloud that was trying to dart away. "Race you!"

Cloud Chaser stared after his friend, then murmured, "Is everything a race to you?" He took off after her with an uneasy twinge in his stomach. Something wasn't right with Smog, he just knew it.


	2. Update

April 23, 2012

This is a message for all my subscribers that will be taken down in 2 days (because is a bitch and doesn't like updates). Listen, I barely spend any time on anymore. I mean, I still favorite and subscribe, but I don't post anything. So instead, I'm moving everything to my deviantART (which I spend a lot more time on), intricatebindings[dot]deviantart[dot]com. Eventually, I'll start moving the stories from onto there, and you'll all be able to read them again.

Hope to see you again.

Intricate Bindings


End file.
